1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sinking type electrical connector, more particularly to a sinking type electrical connector that permits adjustment of a depth to which the electrical connector can sink below a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of users' requirements for electronic products with reduced sizes and weights, a number of ultra-thin notebook computer designs have been released in the notebook computer market, bringing the trend of the notebook computer market toward miniaturization. However, in order to realize a miniaturized design, the height of a standard electrical connector is usually a primary problem in the arrangement of internal structures. Therefore, sinking type electrical connectors have been developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sinking type electrical connector 11 achieves an effect of “sinking” below a circuit board 12 by means of two tabs 111 (only one is shown) protruding from two sides thereof and mounted on a top surface of the circuit board 12 so that a part of the electrical connector 11 sinks into a space present between the circuit board 12 and a housing (not shown) of an electronic product. However, since there is only one tab 111 provided at each side of the electrical connector 11, the depth to which the electrical connector 11 can sink below the circuit board 12 (or referred to as a sinking depth) is fixed and cannot be varied. Therefore, if the electrical connector 11 needs to have a different sinking depth, developing a new electrical connector is required, which means additional cost and time. In addition, since a production unit is required to prepare electrical connectors having different specifications for different types of notebook computers, inventory cost is relatively high. Thus, there is still room for improvement.